083114ThiagoTethys
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 19:09 -- 07:10 TA: test 07:23 GA: yes 07:25 TA: Thiago jogs to catch up with Tethys. "Wait up!" 07:25 GA: "| Hm? Oh, hey babe, whatsup? |" 07:26 TA: "I just wanted to see you, ere..." He makes a face. "Well, we're going to different worlds, I guess." 07:27 GA: "| Yeah, it's okay. |" She pulls him into a hug, with a quick smooch. "| We'll see each other around, and we can always text. |" 07:29 TA: He holds onto her. "We don't know how long we'll be over there." He sounds sad. 07:31 GA: "| I know, but it'll be fine. We'll work through it. |" 07:31 GA: She also sounds sad. "| You're a strong pirate, I'm a strong boss ass bitch. We'll be great at this game. |" 07:32 TA: "I'm not worried about you ya know, Hon." He shares a quick kiss. 07:33 GA: "| What're you worried about, then? |" 07:35 TA: "I don't know." He sighs. "I guess I am worried, then." 07:35 TA: He laughs nervously. "I mean we don't know what's out there, you know?" 07:36 GA: "| Lily told me just a bit ago that we'd be encountering imps with upgrades from the prototypes, and have to complete some world quest on each land. |" 07:37 GA: "| But life is always full of surprises. Improvising and winging it is like, 70% of what I do. |" 07:38 TA: He grins. "You're so capable." 07:39 GA: She smiles back. "| Yeah. |" 07:41 TA: "I'm just kinda scared?" He says, unsure. 07:42 GA: "| Well. You have to remember that you're a big scary pirate cyborg, and that you have weapons. |" 07:44 TA: "But what if my arms fail or something?" He sighs. "I don't know just so much is happening." 07:46 TA: ((see the funny thing is thiago isnt scared at all)) 07:46 GA: "| Well, if your arms fail..." She kisses him. "... Use your legs. You've got a whole team to help you out, including Lily, and she's looking out for you. That's what moirails do. And, you'll be with Erisio, I heard he's a scientist or something. |" 07:46 GA: (( i know i guessed that lmao )) 07:48 TA: "Scientists are nice to have around, yea." He giggles. 07:48 TA: "I'll have to attach swords to my legs, then. 07:49 GA: She grins. "| Yes, you do that. You can joust your way to victory. |" 07:53 GA: "| Okay, Lily should tell you about this stuff later, but- " She pulls out a notebook full of diagrams. "- You heard of alchemization in full? |" 07:53 TA: He tilts his head. "Nope?" 07:54 GA: She explains basic alchemy to him, using what she got from Lily. 07:56 TA: By the end of it he nods. "That's wierd, but I think I can swing it." 07:57 GA: "| Okay. Good luck with your team, Thiago. |" She gives him one last hug. 08:00 TA: He holds her tight and plants a kiss on her neck. "I'll see you around." 08:01 GA: "| You too. Bye. |" She eventually lets him go, and walks off solemnly. -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 20:02 --